


I told you I would stay

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is used to be unwanted, so when he sleeps with Phil the first time, he tries to sneak out once they're done.  Cue Phil pinning him down and kissing him all over while he tells him all the things he loves about him and how he's never going to be treated like so much garbage again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you I would stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6565.html?thread=10741413#t10741413) prompt on [](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/)**avengerkink**.

Clint didn’t even wait for the inevitable dismissal from Coulson. While he was in the shower Clint quickly picked up his clothes, determined to be out of the door before Coulson was finished. Maybe it would hurt less this way.

But he was only dressed in his jeans when the bathroom door opened.

“Clint-“Coulson started but Clint interrupted him with a quick, “I’ll be gone as soon as I find my shirt”, while determinedly not looking at Coulson.

“It’s in the hall”, Coulson answered automatically, looking a little surprised.

“Right. I’ll see you tomorrow then”, Clint turned to go but Coulson’s hand grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

“Stay”, he said quietly. Clint’s heart was beating so hard that he couldn’t trust himself to have heard the right word.

“What?”

“Stay.” It wasn’t fair. Phil shouldn’t play with him like this. Why would he say such things? No one had ever wanted him to stay afterwards, that wasn’t how it worked.

“Stay”, he said again before he leaned in to drop little kisses down Clint’s neck.

“Phil, come on”, Clint tried to get out of Phil’s grip, laughing the affection Phil showed him off, “this isn’t how it works and you know it.”

“I know that you think I should have thrown you out once I was done. I know you expect me not to acknowledge what we’re doing outside of work except when I use you to satisfy my own needs. I know that you anticipate that I will drop you like a piece of garbage in a few months when I lose my interest in you. How am I doing so far?”

Clint wanted to run. It hurt to hear this from Phil, especially from Phil. He had always thought that Phil was safe, that he would never look twice at Clint. Why the hell had he given in to this?

“I tell you what I want to do: right now I want to take you back to bed and fall asleep with my arms wrapped around the most beautiful man I know. In the morning I want to make you breakfast and see that sleepy smile on your face you always have when you drink your first sip of coffee in the morning. I want us going into work and have lunch together and Natasha will call us out on dancing around our feelings for way too long before she comes to my office and threatens me not to hurt you. I suspect Nick will do the same to you so consider this your warning. Maria will pretend she knows nothing, doesn’t listen to the gossip and doesn’t have a bet with Sitwell whether we’ll hyphenate our names when we marry or if we each keep ours.”

Clint made a noise in his throat before he could stop and felt tears stinging in his eyes. Phil couldn’t mean what he said. He just couldn’t. He knew the moment he cried because Phil kissed the tears from his cheeks, cradling Clint close.

“Tony will make bad puns about us for the next twenty years. He has a hard drive full of them already. But he’ll be happy for us just like Thor and Bruce and Steve and Pepper. And then I’ll just wake up next to you for the rest of my life. That’s my plan. Do you have anything to add Agent Barton?”

He should feel ashamed, crying like this in front of Phil but Phil looked at him with so much adoration and love and the shame never surfaced. “I’m not the most beautiful”, was the only thing he managed to say. “That’s Steve.”

Phil laughed a little. “Not to me”, and kissed him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
